pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull
Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull is a 2008 American science fiction adventure film. It is the fourth installment in the Indiana Jones series created by George Lucas and directed by Steven Spielberg. Released nineteen years after the previous film, the film acknowledges the age of its star Harrison Ford by being set in 1957. It pays tribute to the science fiction B-movies of the era, pitting Indiana Jones against Soviet agents—led by Irina Spalko (Cate Blanchett)—searching for a telepathic crystal skull. Indiana is aided by his former lover Marion Ravenwood (Karen Allen) and their son Mutt Williams (Shia LaBeouf). Ray Winstone, John Hurt and Jim Broadbent are also part of the supporting cast. Screenwriters Jeb Stuart, Jeffrey Boam, Frank Darabont, and Jeff Nathanson wrote drafts before David Koepp's script satisfied the producers. Shooting began on June 18, 2007, and took place in various locations including New Mexico; New Haven, Connecticut; Hawaii; and Fresno, California, as well as on sound stages in Los Angeles. To keep aesthetic continuity with the previous films, the crew relied on traditional stunt work instead of computer-generated stunt doubles, and cinematographer Janusz Kamiński studied Douglas Slocombe's style from the previous films. The film premiered at the 2008 Cannes Film Festival on May 18, 2008, and was released worldwide on May 22, 2008 to generally positive reviews from critics,3 although audience reception was more mixed. It was also a financial success, grossing over $786 million worldwide, becoming the franchise's highest-grossing film when not adjusted for inflation, and the second highest-grossing film of 2008. Marketing relied heavily on the public's nostalgia for the series, with products taking inspiration from all four films. Kingdom of the Crystal Skull is also the last film in the series to be distributed by Paramount Pictures, as Walt Disney Studios has become the distributor of its future films, since its parent company's acquisition of Lucasfilm in 2012. Contents 1 Plot 2 Cast 3 Production 3.1 Development 3.2 Filming 3.3 Design 3.4 Effects 3.5 Music 4 Release 4.1 Secrecy 4.2 Marketing 4.3 Home media 4.4 Lawsuit 5 Reception 5.1 Box office 5.2 Critical reception 5.3 International reaction 5.4 Fan reception and legacy 6 Sequel 7 References 8 Further reading 9 External links Plot In 1957, nineteen years after The Last Crusade, Indiana Jones and his partner George "Mac" McHale are kidnapped in Nevada by Soviet agents under Colonel Dr. Irina Spalko. The Soviets infiltrate warehouse labeled "Warehouse 51" and force Jones to locate an alien corpse with a crystal skull, recovered ten years earlier. Upon its discovery, Mac reveals he is a double agent working for the Soviets. Jones escapes, unsuccessfully attempts to retrieve the skull, and in a fight with Spalko's sadistic henchman, Colonel Antonin Dovchenko, they both fall onto a rocket sled, which ignites and speeds them away. Jones staggers away and, still pursued, arrives in a model town at the Nevada Test Site, minutes before an atomic bomb test, and takes shelter in a lead-lined refrigerator. Jones is rescued, decontaminated, and arrested by FBI agents, who suspect him of working for the Soviets; and though freed on the recommendation of General Ross, who vouches for him, he is put on indefinite leave of absence from Marshall College, also at the cost of the dean having to resign to keep Indiana's job at the college. Jones is approached by greaser Mutt Williams (Shia LaBeouf), who tells him that Harold Oxley had found a crystal skull in Peru, suffered a mental breakdown, and was later kidnapped. In return, Jones tells Mutt about the legend of crystal skulls found in Akator. Mutt gives Jones a letter from his mother, who is also held captive, containing a riddle written by Oxley in an ancient Native American language. KGB agents try to take the letter, but Jones and Mutt evade them and reach Peru. At the local psychiatric hospital, Oxley's scribbles on the walls and floor of his cell lead them to the grave of Francisco de Orellana, a Conquistador searching for Akator. They discover the skull at the grave, with Jones reasoning that Oxley had returned it there. On leaving the grave site, Jones and Mutt are captured by Mac and the Soviets and taken to their camp in the Amazon jungle, where they find Oxley and Mutt's mother, Marion Ravenwood, who later reveals that Mutt is Jones' son, Henry Jones III. Jones berates her for not convincing him to finish school. Mac tells Jones he is really a CIA double-agent to regain Jones' trust. Spalko believes that the crystal skull belongs to an alien life form and holds great psychic power, and that finding more skulls in Akator will grant the Soviets the advantage of psychic warfare. Spalko uses the skull on Jones to enable him to understand Oxley and identify a route to Akator. Jones and his four allies escape with the skull into the Amazon. They elude giant ants (possibly a relation of Eciton burchellii 1, which Jones refers to as "siafu"), and after Dovchenko loses a fight with Jones, he is devoured by the ants. Jones and his allies survive three waterfalls in a GAZ 46 amphibious vehicle (which gets destroyed after the third drop), as many of the Soviets fall from a cliff while trying to pursue them. Jones and Oxley then identify a rock formation that leads them to Akator, unaware that Mac is still loyal to Spalko and has been dropping transceivers to allow the surviving Soviets to track them. They escape the city's guardians, gain access to the temple, and find it filled with artifacts from many ancient civilizations. Indy believes the aliens - in fact, inter-dimensional beings - were "archaeologists" studying the different cultures of Earth, and Mac remarks that there's not a museum in the world that wouldn't sell its soul for the collection inside the temple. The five enter a chamber containing the crystal skeletons of thirteen enthroned skeletal crystal beings, one missing its skull. Spalko arrives and presents the skull to this skeleton. It suddenly flies from her hands to the skeleton and rejoins, whereupon the aliens reanimate and telepathically offer a reward in ancient Mayan through Oxley. A portal to their dimension becomes activated, and Spalko demands knowledge equal to the aliens'. The thirteen beings fuse into one, and in the process of receiving the overwhelming knowledge, Spalko is disintegrated and sucked into the portal. Indy, Marion, Mutt, and Oxley - now released from the skull - escape, while the Soviets are also drawn into the portal. Mac is caught in the pull while trying to scrounge some of the treasure, and even though Indy offers him the whip to pull him to safety, he replies wink of his eye, "Jonesy, I'm gonna be all right," lets go and is pulled in. The survivors watch as the temple walls crumble, revealing a flying saucer rising from the debris, which vanishes into the "space between spaces" while the hollow in the valley floor left by its departure is flooded by the waters of the Amazon. The following year, Indy is reinstated at Marshall College and made an associate dean. He and Marion are then married in a church. As the wedding party leaves the chapel, a gust of wind blows Indy's brown fedora off the coat rack and deposits it at Mutt's feet. Mutt picks it up and is about to don it before Indy takes it from him and puts it on with a grin. Cast Harrison Ford during the filming of the movieHarrison Ford reprises the role of Dr. Henry "Indiana" Jones, Jr. To prepare for the role, the 64-year-old Ford spent three hours a day at a gym, practiced with the bullwhip for two weeks,4 and relied on a high-protein diet of fish and vegetables.5 Ford had kept fit during the series' hiatus anyway, as he hoped for another film.6 He performed many of his own stunts because stunt technology had become safer since 1989, and he also felt it improved his performance. It is also said that he still fit into his pants from Raiders of the Lost Ark.7 He argued, "The appeal of Indiana Jones isn't his youth but his imagination, his resourcefulness. His physicality is a big part of it, especially the way he gets out of tight situations. But it's not all hitting people and falling from high places. My ambition in action is to have the audience look straight in the face of character and not at the back of a capable stuntman's head. I hope to continue that no matter how old I get."8 Ford felt his return would reduce American ageism (he refused to dye his hair for the role), because of the film's family appeal: "This is a movie which is geared not to young segment of the demographic, an age-defined segment ... We've got a great shot at breaking the movie demographic constraints."7 He told Koepp to add more references to his age in the script.9 Spielberg said Ford was not too old to play Indiana: "When a guy gets to be that age and he still packs the same punch, and he still runs just as fast and climbs just as high, he's gonna be breathing a little heavier at the end of the set piece. And I felt, 'Let's have some fun with that. Let's not hide that.'"10 Spielberg recalled the line in Raiders that said, "It's not the years, it's the mileage,"10 and felt he could not tell the difference between Ford during the shoots for Last Crusade and Kingdom of the Crystal Skull.11 Cate Blanchett plays Soviet agent Irina Spalko. Screenwriter David Koepp created the character.9 Frank Marshall said Spalko continued the tradition of Indiana having a love-hate relationship "with every woman he ever comes in contact with."12 Blanchett had wanted to play a villain for a "couple of years", and enjoyed being part of the Indiana Jones legacy.13 Spielberg praised Blanchett as a "master of disguise", and considers her his favorite Indiana Jones villain for inventing much of Spalko's character.10 Spalko's bob cut was her idea, with the character's stern looks and behaviour recalling Rosa Klebb in From Russia with Love.14 Blanchett learned to fence for the character; but during filming, Spielberg decided to give Spalko "karate chop" skills.15 LaBeouf recalled Blanchett was elusive on set, and Ford was surprised when he met her on set out of costume. He noted, "There's no aspect of her behavior that was not consistent with this bizarre person she's playing."7 Karen Allen reprises the role of Marion Ravenwood (under the married name of Marion Williams), who previously appeared in Raiders of the Lost Ark. Frank Darabont's script introduced the idea of Marion returning as Indiana's love interest.16 Allen was not aware her character was in the script until Spielberg called her in January 2007, saying, "It's been announced! We're gonna make Indiana Jones 4! And guess what? You're in it!"17 Ford found Allen "one of the easiest people to work with he's ever known. She's a completely self-sufficient woman, and that's part of the character she plays. A lot of her charm and the charm of the character is there. And again, it's not an age-dependent thing. It has to do with her spirit and her nature."7 Allen found Ford easier to work with on this film, than in Raiders.18 Shia LaBeouf plays Mutt Williams/Henry Jones III, Indiana's sidekick and son. The concept of Indiana Jones having offspring was introduced in The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles; in the episode "Princeton, February 1916", Indy and his high school sweetheart discuss having a child and naming him "Henry Jones III." (This scene was deleted from the VHS and DVD releases.); additionally, in several episodes, an elderly Indy is shown to have a daughter.19 During the film's development, the latter was incorporated into Frank Darabont's script, with Indiana and Marion having a 13-year-old daughter. Spielberg found this too similar to The Lost World: Jurassic Park,16 so a son was created instead.20 Koepp credited the character's creation to Jeff Nathanson and Lucas.9 Koepp wanted to make Mutt more academic, but Lucas likened Mutt to Marlon Brando's character in The Wild One: "he needs to be what Indiana Jones' father thought of him – the curse returns in the form of his own son – he's everything a father can't stand."16 LaBeouf was Spielberg's first choice for the role, having been impressed by his performance in Holes.4 Excited at the prospect of being in an Indiana Jones film, LaBeouf agreed without reading the script and did not know what character he would play.21 He later gained fifteen pounds of muscle for the role,22 and also repeatedly watched the other films to acquire character.23 LaBeouf also watched Blackboard Jungle, Rebel Without a Cause, and The Wild One to develop his character's personality,4 copying mannerisms and words including the use of a switchblade as a weapon.24 Lucas also consulted on the greaser look, joking that LaBeouf was "sent to the American Graffiti school of greaserland."10 LaBeouf pulled his rotator cuff when filming Mutt's duel with Spalko; an injury that worsened throughout filming. He later pulled his groin.25 Ray Winstone plays George "Mac" McHale, a British agent whom Jones worked alongside in World War II, but has now allied with the Russians to resolve financial problems. The character acts as a spin on Sallah and René Belloq – Jones's friend and nemesis, respectively, in Raiders of the Lost Ark.26 Spielberg cast Winstone as he found him "one of the most brilliant actors around", having seen Sexy Beast.15 Winstone tore his hamstring during filming. "I keep getting these action parts as I’m getting older", he remarked.27 Like John Hurt, Winstone wished to see the script prior to committing to the film. In interviews on British TV28 Winstone explained that he was only able to read the script if it was delivered by courier, who waited while he read the script, and returned to the U.S. with the script once Winstone had read it. His reasoning for wanting to read the script was, "If I'm gonna be in it, I want to be in it." He gave suggestions to Spielberg, including the idea of Mac pretending to be a double agent.29 He also stated that once filming was completed he had to return the script, such was the secrecy about the film. He was later presented with a copy of the script to keep.30 John Hurt plays Harold "Ox" Oxley, Mutt's surrogate father and Indiana's old friend. Frank Darabont had suggested Hurt while writing the screenplay.31 The character is inspired by Ben Gunn of Treasure Island.15 Hurt read the script before agreeing to his role, unlike other cast members who came on "because Steven — you know, 'God' — was doing it. And I said, 'Well, I need to have a little bit of previous knowledge even if God is doing it.' So they sent a courier over with the script from Los Angeles, gave it to me at three o'clock in the afternoon in London, collected it again at eight o'clock in the evening, and he returned the next day to Los Angeles."32 Jim Broadbent plays Charles Stanforth, the dean of Marshall College and friend of Jones. Broadbent's character stands in for Marcus Brody, whose actor, Denholm Elliott, died in 1992.15 As a tribute to Elliott, the filmmakers put a portrait and a statue on the Marshall College location, and a picture on Jones' desk, saying he died shortly after Indiana's father. Igor Jijikine plays Russian Colonel Antonin Dovchenko, Spalko's second-in-command. His character stands in for the heavily built henchmen that Pat Roach played in the three previous films, as Roach died in 2004 from throat cancer.15 Joel Stoffer and Neil Flynn have minor roles as FBI agents interrogating Indiana in a scene following the opening sequence. Alan Dale plays General Ross, who protests his innocence. Andrew Divoff and Pasha D. Lychnikoff play Russian soldiers. Spielberg cast Russian-speaking actors as Russian soldiers so their accents would be authentic.11 Dimitri Diatchenko plays Spalko's right-hand man who battles Indiana at Marshall College. Diatchenko bulked up to 250 pounds to look menacing, and his role was originally minor with ten days of filming. When shooting the fight, Ford accidentally hit his chin, and Spielberg liked Diatchenko's humorous looking reaction, so he expanded his role to three months of filming.33 Ernie Reyes, Jr. plays a cemetery guard. Sean Connery turned down an offer to cameo as Henry Jones, Sr., as he found retirement too enjoyable.34 Lucas stated that in hindsight it was good that Connery did not briefly appear, as it would disappoint the audience when his character would not join the film's adventure.35 Ford joked, "I'm old enough to play my own father in this one."7 The film addresses Connery's absence by Indiana implying that both Henry, Sr. and Marcus Brody died before the film's events. Connery later stated that he liked the film, describing it as "rather good and rather long."36 John Rhys-Davies was asked to reprise his role as Sallah as a guest in the wedding scene. He turned it down as he felt his character deserved a more substantial role.37 Production Development The second draft's prologue is set in Borneo in 1949, with Indiana proposing to Dr. Elaine McGregor after defeating pirates. She abandons him at the altar, because the government requests her aid in decoding an alien cylinder (covered in Egyptian, Mayan and Sanskrit symbols) in New Mexico. Indiana pursues her, and battles Russians agents and aliens for the cylinder. The script featured army ants, a rocket sled fight, Indiana surviving an atomic explosion by sealing himself in a fridge, and a climactic battle between the U.S. military and flying saucers. Henry Jones, Sr., Short Round, Sallah, Marion Ravenwood and Willie cameo at Indiana and Elaine's wedding(s). Indiana is also a former colonel and was assigned to the O.S.S. during World War II. Indiana Jones and the Saucer Men from Mars script by Jeb Stuart, dated February 20, 199538 During the late 1970s, George Lucas and Steven Spielberg made a deal with Paramount Pictures for five Indiana Jones films.39 Following the 1989 release of Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade, Lucas let the series end as he felt he could not think of a good plot device to drive the next installment, and chose instead to produce The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles for TV, which explored the character in his early years.16 Harrison Ford played Indiana in one episode, narrating his adventures in 1920 Chicago. When Lucas shot Ford's role in December 1992, he realized the scene opened up the possibility of a film with an older Indiana set in the 1950s. The film could reflect a science fiction 1950s B-movie, with aliens as the plot device.16 Meanwhile, Spielberg believed he was going to "mature" as a filmmaker after making the trilogy, and felt he would just produce any future installments.20 Ford disliked the new angle, telling Lucas, "No way am I being in a Steven Spielberg movie like that."17 Spielberg himself, who depicted aliens in Close Encounters of the Third Kind and E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial, resisted it. Lucas came up with a story, which Jeb Stuart turned into a script from October 1993 to May 1994.16 (Stuart had previously written The Fugitive, which starred Ford.) Lucas wanted Indiana to get married, which would allow Henry Jones, Sr. to return, expressing concern over whether his son is happy with what he has accomplished. After he learned that Joseph Stalin was interested in psychic warfare, he decided to have Russians as the villains and the aliens to have psychic powers.40 Following Stuart's next draft, Lucas hired Last Crusade writer Jeffrey Boam to write the next three versions, the last of which was completed in March 1996. Three months later, Independence Day was released, and Spielberg told Lucas he would not make another alien invasion film. Lucas decided to focus on the Star Wars prequels.16 In 2000, Spielberg's son asked when the next Indiana Jones film would be released, which made him interested in reviving the project.41 The same year, Ford, Lucas, Spielberg, Frank Marshall and Kathleen Kennedy met during the American Film Institute's tribute to Ford, and decided they wanted to enjoy the experience of making an Indiana Jones film again. Spielberg also found returning to the series a respite from his many dark films during this period, such as A.I.: Artificial Intelligence, Minority Report, and Munich.18 Lucas convinced Spielberg to use aliens in the plot by saying they were not "extraterrestrials", but "interdimensional", with this concept taking inspiration in the superstring theory.20 Spielberg and Lucas discussed the central idea of a B-movie involving aliens, and Lucas suggested using the crystal skulls to ground the idea. Lucas found those artifacts as fascinating as the Ark of the Covenant,42 and had intended to feature them for a Young Indiana Jones episode before the show's cancellation.16 M. Night Shyamalan was hired to write for an intended 2002 shoot,41 but he was overwhelmed writing a sequel to a film he loved like Raiders of the Lost Ark, and claimed it was difficult to get Ford, Spielberg and Lucas to focus.43 Stephen Gaghan and Tom Stoppard were also approached.41 Frank Darabont, who wrote various Young Indiana Jones episodes, was hired to write in May 2002.44 His script, entitled Indiana Jones and the City of Gods,16 was set in the 1950s, with ex-Nazis pursuing Jones.45 Spielberg conceived the idea because of real life figures such as Juan Perón in Argentina, who protected Nazi war criminals.16 Darabont claimed Spielberg loved the script, but Lucas had issues with it, and decided to take over writing himself.16 Lucas and Spielberg acknowledged the 1950s setting could not ignore the Cold War, and the Russians were more plausible villains. Spielberg decided he could not satirize the Nazis after directing Schindler's List,10 while Ford noted, "We plumb wore the Nazis out."17 Jeff Nathanson met with Spielberg and Lucas in August 2004, and turned in the next drafts in October and November 2005, titled The Atomic Ants. David Koepp continued on from there, giving his script the subtitle Destroyer of Worlds,16 based on the J. Robert Oppenheimer quote. It was changed to Kingdom of the Crystal Skull, as Spielberg found it more inviting a title and actually named the plot device of the crystal skulls. Lucas insisted on the Kingdom part.46 Koepp's "bright title idea" was Indiana Jones and the Son of Indiana Jones, and Spielberg had also considered having the title name the aliens as The Mysterians, but dropped that when he remembered that was another film's title.20 Koepp collaborated with Raiders of the Lost Ark screenwriter Lawrence Kasdan on the film's "love dialogue."9 Filming The production crew converts a storefront in downtown New Haven, Connecticut, to be used in a scene set in the 1950s. Unlike the previous Indiana Jones films, Spielberg shot the entire film in the United States, stating he did not want to be away from his family.47 Shooting began on June 18, 2007, in Deming, New Mexico.2348 An extensive chase scene set at the fictional Marshall College was filmed between June 28 and July 7 at Yale University in New Haven, Connecticut (where Spielberg's son Theo was studying).484950 To keep in line with the fact the story takes place in the 1950s, several facades were changed, although signs were put up in between shots to tell the public what the store or restaurant actually was. Harrison Ford and Shia LaBeouf's stunt doubles during filming in 2007 in New Haven, Connecticut. Afterwards, they filmed scenes set in the Peruvian jungles in Hilo, Hawaii until August.50 Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull was the biggest film shot in Hawaii since Waterworld, and was estimated to generate US$22 million to $45 million in the local economy.51 Because of an approaching hurricane, Spielberg was unable to shoot a fight at a waterfall, so he sent the second unit to film shots of Brazil's and Argentina's Iguazu Falls. These were digitally combined into the fight, which was shot at the Universal backlot.50 Half the film was scheduled to shoot on five sound stages at Los Angeles:52 Downey, Sony, Warner Bros., Paramount and Universal.32 Filming moved to Chandler Field in Fresno, California, substituting for Mexico City International Airport, on October 11, 2007.53 After shooting aerial shots of Chandler Airport and a DC-3 on the morning of October 12, 2007, filming wrapped.5455 Although he originally found no need for re-shoots after viewing his first cut of the film,45 Spielberg decided to add an establishing shot filmed on February 29, 2008, in Pasadena, California.56 Design Spielberg and Janusz Kamiński, who has shot all of the director's films since 1993's Schindler's List, reviewed the previous films to study Douglas Slocombe's style. "I didn’t want Janusz to modernize and bring us into the 21st century", Spielberg explained. "I still wanted the film to have a lighting style not dissimilar to the work Doug Slocombe had achieved, which meant that both Janusz and I had to swallow our pride. Janusz had to approximate another cinematographer's look, and I had to approximate this younger director's look that I thought I had moved away from after almost two decades."42 Spielberg also hired production designer Guy Hendrix Dyas after admiring his design work for Superman Returns. Spielberg did not want to fast cut action scenes, relying on his script instead for a fast pace,42 and had confirmed in 2002 that he would not shoot the film digitally, a format Lucas had adopted.57 Lucas felt "it looks like it was shot three years after Last Crusade. The people, the look of it, everything. You’d never know there was 20 years between shooting."47 Kamiński commented upon watching the three films back-to-back, he was amazed how each of them advanced technologically, but were all nevertheless consistent, neither too brightly or darkly lit.4 While shooting War of the Worlds in late 2004, Spielberg met with stunt coordinator Vic Armstrong, who doubled for Ford in the previous films, to discuss three action sequences he had envisioned.58 However, Armstrong was filming The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor during shooting of Kingdom of the Crystal Skull, so Dan Bradley was hired instead.59 Bradley and Spielberg used previsualization for all the action scenes, except the motorcycle chase at Marshall College, because that idea was conceived after the animators had left. Bradley drew traditional storyboards instead, and was given free rein to create dramatic moments, just as Raiders of the Lost Ark second unit director Michael D. Moore did when filming the truck chase.14 Spielberg improvised on set, changing the location of Mutt and Spalko's duel from the ground to on top of vehicles.4 The Ark of the Covenant is seen in a broken crate during the Hangar 51 opening sequence. Lucasfilm used the same prop from Raiders of the Lost Ark. Guards were hired to protect the highly sought after piece of film memorabilia during the day of its use. A replica of the staff carried by Charlton Heston in The Ten Commandments was also used to populate the set to illustrate the Hangar's history.46 Effects Stunts involving vehicles were shot on location in Hawaii, while CGI was used to add plants to the forest Producer Frank Marshall stated in 2003 that the film would use traditional stunt work so as to be consistent with the previous films.60 CGI was used to remove the visible safety wires on the actors when they did their stunts (such as when Indy swings on a lamp with his whip).14 Timed explosives were used for a scene where Indiana drives a truck through crates. During the take, an explosive failed to detonate and landed in the seat beside Ford. It did not go off and he was not injured.61 Spielberg stated before production began that very few CGI effects would be used to maintain consistency with the other films. During filming significantly more CGI work was done than initially anticipated as in many cases it proved to be more practical. There ended up being a total of about 450 CGI shots in the film, with an estimated 30 percent of the film's shots containing CG matte paintings.55 Spielberg initially wanted brushstrokes to be visible on the paintings for added consistency with the previous films, but decided against it.17 The script also required a non-deforested jungle for a chase scene, but this would have been unsafe and much CGI work was done to create the jungle action sequence. Visual effects supervisor Pablo Helman (who worked on Lucas' Star Wars: Episode I – The Phantom Menace and Star Wars: Episode II – Attack of the Clones as well as Spielberg's War of the Worlds and Munich) traveled to Brazil and Argentina to photograph elements that were composited into the final images. Industrial Light and Magic then effectively created a virtual jungle with a geography like the real Amazon.62 The appearance of a live alien and flying saucer was in flux. Spielberg wanted the alien to resemble a Grey alien, and also rejected early versions of the saucer that looked "too Close Encounters". Art director Christian Alzmann said the aesthetic was "looking at a lot of older B-movie designs – but trying to make that look more real and gritty to fit in with the Indy universe." Other reference for the visual effects work included government tapes of nuclear tests, and video reference of real prairie dogs shot in 1080p by Nathan Edward Denning.63 Music John Williams Main article: Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (soundtrack) John Williams began composing the score in October 2007;64 ten days of recording sessions wrapped on March 6, 2008, at Sony Pictures Studios.65 Williams described composing for the Indiana Jones universe again as "like sitting down and finishing a letter that you started 25 years ago". He reused Indiana's theme (Raiders March) and also Marion's from Raiders of the Lost Ark, and also composed five new motifs for Mutt, Spalko and the skull. Williams gave Mutt's a swashbuckling feel, and homaged film noir and 1950s B-movies for Spalko and the crystal skull respectively. As an in-joke, Williams incorporated a measure and a half of Johannes Brahms' "Academic Festival Overture" when Indiana and Mutt crash into the library.66 The soundtrack features a Continuum, an instrument often used for sound effects instead of music.67 The Concord Music Group released the soundtrack on May 20, 2008.68 Release The film premiered at the Cannes Film Festival on May 18, 2008, a couple of days ahead of its worldwide May 21–23 release. It was the first Spielberg film since 1982's E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial to premiere at Cannes.69 The film was released in approximately 4,000 theaters in the United States, and dubbed into 25 languages for its worldwide release.42 More than 12,000 release prints were distributed, which is the largest in Paramount Pictures' history.70 Although Spielberg insisted his films only be watched traditionally at theaters, Paramount chose to release the film in digital cinemas as part of a scheme to convert 10,000 U.S. cinemas to the format.71 Secrecy Frank Marshall remarked, "In today's information age, secrecy has been a real challenge. ... People actually said, 'No, we're going to respect Steven's vision.'" Prior to release, moviegoers on the Internet scrutinized numerous photos and the film's promotional LEGO sets in hope of understanding plot details; Spielberg biographer Ian Freer wrote, "What Indy IV is actually about has been the great cultural guessing game of 2007/08. Yet, it has to be said, there is something refreshing about being ten weeks away from a giant blockbuster and knowing next to nothing about it."14 To distract investigative fans from the film's title during filming,72 five fake titles were registered with the Motion Picture Association of America; The City of Gods, The Destroyer of Worlds, The Fourth Corner of the Earth, The Lost City of Gold and The Quest for the Covenant.73 Lucas and Spielberg had also wanted to keep Karen Allen's return a secret until the film's release, but decided to confirm it at the 2007 Comic-Con.74 An extra in the film, Tyler Nelson, violated his nondisclosure agreement in an interview with The Edmond Sun on September 17, 2007, which was then picked up by the mainstream media. It is unknown if he remained in the final cut.75 At Nelson's request, The Edmond Sun subsequently pulled the story from its website.76 On October 2, 2007, a Superior Court order was filed finding that Nelson knowingly violated the agreement. The terms of the settlement were not disclosed.77 A number of production photos and sensitive documents pertaining to the film's production budget were also stolen from Spielberg's production office. The Los Angeles County Sheriff's Department set up a sting operation after being alerted by a webmaster that the thief might try to sell the photos. On October 4, 2007, the seller, 37-year-old Roderick Eric Davis, was arrested. He pleaded guilty to two felony counts and was sentenced to two years and four months in prison.147879 Marketing For a broader view of the franchise's revival in 2008, see Indiana Jones franchise. Howard Roffman, President of Lucas Licensing, attributed the film's large marketing campaign to it having been "nineteen years since the last film, and we are sensing a huge pent-up demand for everything Indy".80 Paramount spent at least $150 million to promote the film,81 whereas most film promotions range from $70 to 100 million. As well as fans, the film also needed to appeal to younger viewers.82 Licensing deals include Expedia, Dr Pepper, Burger King, M&M's and Lunchables.82 Paramount sponsored an Indiana Jones open wheel car for Marco Andretti in the 2008 Indianapolis 500, and his racing suit was designed to resemble Indiana Jones's outfit.83 The distributor also paired with M&M's to sponsor the #18 Joe Gibbs Racing Toyota, with NASCAR driver Kyle Busch behind the wheel, in the 2008 Dodge Challenger 500 at Darlington Raceway.84 Kyle Busch and the #18 team won the race and visited victory lane with Indiana Jones on the car.85 With the film's release, producer Frank Marshall and UNESCO worked together to promote conservation of World Heritage Sites around the world.8687 Disneyland hosted "Indiana Jones Summer of Hidden Mysteries" to promote the film's release.88 The Boston-based design studio Creative Pilot created the packaging style for the film's merchandise, which merged Drew Struzan's original illustrations "with a fresh new look, which showcases the whip, a map and exotic hieroglyphic patterns".89 Hasbro, Lego, Sideshow Collectibles, Topps, Diamond Select, Hallmark Cards,90 and Cartamundi all sold products.91 A THQ mobile game based on the film was released,92 as was a Lego video game based on the past films.9394 Lego also released a series of computer-animated spoofs, Lego Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Brick, directed by Peder Pedersen.95 Stern Pinball released a new Indiana Jones pinball machine, designed by John Borg, based on all four films.96 From October 2007 to April 2008, the reedited episodes of The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles were released in three DVD box sets.97 Random House, Dark Horse Comics, Diamond Comic Distributors, Scholastic and DK published books,80 including James Rollins' novelization of Kingdom of the Crystal Skull,98 a two-issue comic book adaptation written by John Jackson Miller and drawn by Luke Ross (Samurai: Heaven and Earth), children's novelizations of all four films,99 the Indiana Jones Adventures comic book series aimed at children,100 and the official Indiana Jones Magazine.101 Scholastic featured Indiana and Mutt on the covers of Scholastic News and Scholastic Maths, to the concern of parents, though Jack Silbert, editor of the latter, felt the film would interest children in archaeology.82 Home media The film was released on Blu-ray Disc and DVD in North America on October 14, 2008102 and in the U.K. on November 10.103 This release includes a two-disc edition Blu-ray, a two-disc Special Edition DVD, and a one-disc edition DVD.102 The film made its worldwide television premiere on USA on December 9, 2010.needed On September 18, 2012, it was re-released on Blu-ray as part of Indiana Jones: The Complete Adventures.104 Several collectible editions have also been released. For example: Best Buy's gift set includes a replica crystal skull from Sideshow Collectibles and a $25 gift card to Sideshowcollectibles.com; Kmart's giveaway of four mini-posters comprises LEGO replicas of the original Indiana Jones theatrical posters; and Target Corporation's DVD package includes an 80-page hardcover book of behind the scenes photographs.105 As of October 16, 2013, the film has made $117,239,631 in revenue.106 Lawsuit The director of the Institute of Archeology of Belize, Dr. Jaime Awe, sued Lucasfilm, Disney and Paramount Pictures on behalf of the country Belize for using the Mitchell-Hedges skull's "likeness" in the film.107 Reception Box office Box office revenue Box office ranking Reference Domestic Foreign Worldwide All time domestic All time worldwide $317,101,119 $469,534,914 $786,636,033 #46 #58 2 Indiana Jones is distributed by one entity, Paramount, but owned by another, Lucasfilm. The pre-production arrangement between the two organizations granted Paramount 12.5% of the film's revenue. As the $185 million budget was larger than the original $125 million estimate,73 Lucas, Spielberg and Ford turned down large upfront salaries so Paramount could cover the film's costs. In order for Paramount to see a profit beyond its distribution fee, the film had to make over $400 million. At that point, Lucas, Spielberg, Ford and those with smaller profit-sharing deals would also begin to collect their cut.81 The film was released on Thursday, May 22, 2008 in North America and grossed $25 million its opening day.108 In its opening weekend, the film grossed an estimated $101 million in 4,260 theaters in the United States and Canada, ranking #1 at the box office,109 and making it the third widest opening of all time.110 Within its first five days of release, it grossed $311 million worldwide. The film's total $151 million gross in the U.S. ranked it as the second biggest Memorial Day weekend release, behind Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End.111 It was the third most successful film of 2008 domestically, behind The Dark Knight and Iron Man respectively,112 and the year's second highest-grossing film internationally, behind The Dark Knight.113 In February 2010, it was the 25th highest-grossing film of all time domestically, and 44th highest-grossing worldwide, as well as the most financially successful Indiana Jones film when not adjusted for inflation of ticket prices.114115 Critical reception Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull received strongly polarized reviews, yet mostly positive; as a result, it has been nominated both for numerous "best of" and "worst of" awards. Review aggregate website Rotten Tomatoes gives the film a rating of 77% based on 257 reviews, with an average rating of 6.9 out 10. The site's critical consensus reads, "Though the plot elements are certainly familiar, Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull still delivers the thrills and Harrison Ford's return in the title role is more than welcome."3 Another aggregator, Metacritic, gives the film a weighted average rating of 65 out of 100, based on 40 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews".116 Surveys conducted by CinemaScore indicated a general "B" rating from audiences, on an A+ to F scale.117 Roger Ebert gave the film 3.5 stars out of 4, the same rating he gave The Last Crusade, finding it "same old, same old", but what "I want it to be."118 Leonard Maltin also gave the film 3 1/2 stars out of 4, more than he gave Temple of Doom and Last Crusade, and wrote that "Indy returns with the same brand of high adventure that marked the original Raiders of the Lost Ark."119 Empire's Damon Wise criticised the use of CG but praised Ford's performance and wrote that "It won't change your life but, if you're in the right frame of mind, it will change your mood: you might wince, you might groan, you might beg to differ on the big, silly climax, but you'll never stop smiling."120 James Berardinelli gave the film 2 stars out of 4, calling it "the most lifeless of the series" and "simply not a very good motion picture."121 Margaret Pomeranz of At the Movies gave the film 2 1/2 stars out of 5, saying that the filmmakers "had 19 years since the last Indiana Jones movie to come up with something truly exciting and fresh, but I feel there's a certain laziness and cynicism in this latest adventure."122 Associated Press reported that J. Sperling Reich, who writes for FilmStew.com, said: "It really looked like they were going through the motions. It really looked like no one had their heart in it."123 USA Today stated reviews were "mixed" and reviewers felt the "movie suffers from predictable plot points and cheesy special effects."124 The film was nominated for Best Action Movie at the 2009 Critics' Choice Awards.125 The Visual Effects Society nominated it for Best Single Visual Effect of the Year (the valley destruction), Best Outstanding Matte Paintings, Best Models and Miniatures, and Best Created Environment in a Feature Motion Picture (the inside of the temple).126 The film ranks 453rd on Empire's 2008 list of the 500 greatest movies of all time.127 It was nominated at the Saturn Awards for Best Science Fiction Film, Best Director, Best Actor, Best Supporting Actor, Best Costumes and Best Special Effects. It won Best Costumes.128 At the 51st Grammy Awards, John Williams won an award for the Mutt Williams theme.129 In 2009, the film won the Razzie Award for Worst Prequel, Remake, Rip-off or Sequel.130131 Comcast voted it the 11th worst film sequel of all time.132 Paste magazine ranked the movie 10th on its list "The 20 Worst Sequels to Good Movies".133 Listverse.com ranked the film 8th on its list of the "Top 10 Worst Movie Sequels".134 International reaction The Communist Party of the Russian Federation called for a ban on the film, accusing the production team of "demonizing" the Soviet Union.135 A party official said: "In 1957 the USSR was not sending terrorists to America but sending the Sputnik satellite into space!"136 Spielberg responded: "When we decided the fourth installment would take place in 1957, we had no choice but to make the Russians the enemies. World War II had just ended and the Cold War had begun. The U.S. didn't have any other enemies at the time."137 The film's depiction of Peru also received criticism from the Peruvian and Spanish-speaking public.138139 Fan reception and legacy According to the Associated Press, Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull received a "respectful" but "far from glowing" reception from Indiana Jones fans, and that "some viewers at its first press screening loved it, some called it slick and enjoyable though formulaic, some said it was not worth the 19-year wait."123 South Park parodied the film in the episode "The China Probrem", broadcast five months after the film's release. The episode parodied the negative fan reaction, with the characters filing a police report against Lucas and Spielberg for "raping Indiana Jones".140 Some disappointed Indiana Jones fans used the term "nuking the fridge", based on a scene where Jones survives a nuclear blast by hiding in a refrigerator, to denote the point when a franchise passes its peak and crossed into the absurd, similar to "jumping the shark". This phrase has appeared across the internet,141 and was chosen as #5 on Time magazine's list of "top ten buzzwords" of 2008.142 Asked about the scene and phrase, Spielberg said: "Blame me. Don't blame George. That was my silly idea ... I'm proud of that. I'm glad I was able to bring that into popular culture."143 Lucas denied this, saying Spielberg was "protecting him". According to Lucas, he had assembled a dossier of research data to convince Spielberg; Lucas stated that his research claimed the odds of surviving in the refrigerator are about "50-50."144 The mixed fanbase reaction did not surprise Lucas, who was familiar with mixed response to the Star Wars prequels, and predicted that "we're all going to get people throwing tomatoes at us."145 David Koepp said: "I knew I was going to get hammered from a number of quarters but what I liked about the way the movie ended up playing was it was popular with families. I like that families really embraced it."146 Although Spielberg said "I'm very happy with the movie. I always have been", he also said "I sympathise with people who didn't like the MacGuffin interdimensional beings because I never liked the MacGuffin."143 At the 2010 Cannes Film Festival, LaBeouf told the Los Angeles Times he had "dropped the ball on the legacy that people loved and cherished" and felt that "the movie could have been updated ... we just misinterpreted what we were trying to satiate."147 In 2011, in response to LaBeouf's comments, Harrison Ford said: "I think I told LaBeouf he was a fucking idiot ... As an actor, I think it's my obligation to support the film without making a complete ass of myself. Shia is ambitious, attentive and talented — and he's learning how to deal with a situation which is very unique and difficult."148 LaBeouf later regretted his comments and their effect on his relationship with Spielberg: "He told me there's a time to be a human being and have an opinion, and there's a time to sell cars. It brought me freedom, but it also killed my spirits because this was a dude I looked up to like a sensei."149 Sequel On March 15, 2016, it was announced that Spielberg and Ford are both set to return for a fifth Indiana Jones film, scheduled for release on July 19, 2019.150 References 1.Jump up ^ "INDIANA JONES AND THE KINGDOM OF THE CRYSTAL SKULL - British Board of Film Classification". 2.^ Jump up to: a b "Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (2008)". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved April 23, 2016. 3.^ Jump up to: a b "Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (2008)". Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved June 13, 2015. 4.^ Jump up to: a b c d e Pre-production DVD featurette, 2008 5.Jump up ^ "Indiana Jones 4: A fit Ford". Monsters and Critics. February 27, 2007. Retrieved March 29, 2008. 6.Jump up ^ Scott Bowles (February 12, 2008). "Here come Harrison (in fine form) and 'Indiana Jones'". USA Today. Retrieved February 14, 2008. 7.^ Jump up to: a b c d e Steve Daly (April 19, 2008). "Harrison Ford Q&A: Indy speaks!". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved April 18, 2008. 8.Jump up ^ "Space Cowboys and Indianas". TheRaider.net. April 28, 2008. Retrieved April 30, 2008. 9.^ Jump up to: a b c d Peter N. Chumo II (May–June 2008). "Matinee Magic: David Koepp and Indiana Jones Enter the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull". Creative Screenwriting 15 (3). 10.^ Jump up to: a b c d e Steve Daly (April 16, 2008). "Steven Spielberg and George Lucas: The Titans Talk!". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved April 17, 2008. 11.^ Jump up to: a b Heather Newgen (October 10, 2007). "Spielberg Talks Indy 4, Transformers & Tintin!". Comingsoon.net. Retrieved October 10, 2007. 12.Jump up ^ Anthony Breznican (December 9, 2007). "First look: Whip cracks over new 'Indiana Jones' movie". USA Today. Retrieved December 10, 2007. 13.Jump up ^ Scott Huver (2007). "Cate Blanchett: The Oscar Nominee On Dylan, Ledger and Indiana Jones". Hollywood.com. Retrieved February 29, 2008. 14.^ Jump up to: a b c d e Ian Freer (May 2008). "The Kingdom of the Crystal Skull". Empire. pp. 80 – 82. 15.^ Jump up to: a b c d e "About the Production" (Flash). Official site. Retrieved May 14, 2008. To access, click "The Film" 16.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g h i j k l Rinzler, Bouzereau, Chapter 11: "Atomic Ants from Space: May 1989 to June 2007" p. 231–247 17.^ Jump up to: a b c d Steve Daly (April 16, 2008). "Indiana Jones: The Untold Story". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved April 17, 2008. 18.^ Jump up to: a b Matthew Leyland (June 2008). "Fortune and Glory". Total Film. pp. 68–71. 19.Jump up ^ The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles, "Ireland, April 1916" 20.^ Jump up to: a b c d Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull DVD special features: The Return of a Legend 21.Jump up ^ Anthony Breznican (April 13, 2007). "Shia LaBeouf tapped for 'Indy 4' role". USA Today. Retrieved April 13, 2007. 22.Jump up ^ Aaron Parsley (April 23, 2007). "Shia LaBeouf: How I'm Getting Buff for Indiana Jones". People. Retrieved April 24, 2007. 23.^ Jump up to: a b "New Indy Adventure Begins Shooting". IndianaJones.com. June 18, 2007. Retrieved April 8, 2008. 24.Jump up ^ Nick de Semlyen (April 2008). "Shia LaBeouf is Indiana Jones Jr.". Empire. p. 76. 25.Jump up ^ Shawn Adler (April 7, 2008). "Shia Gets Injured On ‘Indy 4,’ Gears Up For ‘Transformers 2’". MTV. Retrieved April 7, 2008. 26.Jump up ^ Shawn Adler (December 7, 2007). "'Indiana Jones' Roles For Cate Blanchett, Ray Winstone Revealed Exclusively To MTV News". MTV. Retrieved December 7, 2007. 27.Jump up ^ Kim Gregory (February 15, 2008). "Ray Winstone thinks Cate Blanchett is the best actress in the world". Showbiz Spy. Retrieved February 15, 2008. 28.Jump up ^ "Soccer AM" (Sky Sports 1) and "Friday Night with Jonathan Ross" (BBC1) 29.Jump up ^ "Ray Winstone's Spielberg suggestions". My Park magazine. December 27, 2008. Retrieved December 27, 2008. 30.Jump up ^ "Friday Night with Jonathan Ross, BBC1, May 23, 2008". 31.Jump up ^ Shawn Adler (November 12, 2007). "Frank Darabont Expects Fight Over ‘Indy IV’ Writing Credits". MTV. Retrieved November 14, 2007. 32.^ Jump up to: a b Matt Mueller (December 20, 2007). "Q&A Exclusive: John Hurt on 'Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'". Premiere. Archived from the original on February 8, 2008. Retrieved December 18, 2008. 33.Jump up ^ Army Archerd (April 14, 2008). "There's No Biz Like –". Variety. Retrieved April 22, 2008. 34.Jump up ^ Lucasfilm (June 7, 2007). "The Indiana Jones Cast Expands". IndianaJones.com. Retrieved April 8, 2008. 35.Jump up ^ Steve Sonsky (September 18, 2007). "George Lucas Hails Maverick Filmmakers, Teases Indy 4". TV Guide. Retrieved September 18, 2007. 36.Jump up ^ Vena, Jocelyn (March 31, 2009). "Sean Connery Reviews 'Indiana Jones And The Kingdom Of The Crystal Skull'". MTV. Retrieved January 2009. 37.Jump up ^ Sztypuljak, David (August 15, 2011). "Exclusive Interview: John Rhys Davies Talks War of Resistance, Indy 5 + Returning to The Hobbit?". heyuguys.co.uk. Retrieved December 18, 2011. 38.Jump up ^ Bellosh (January 16, 2001). "Raiders of the Lost Drafts". TheRaider.net. Retrieved April 18, 2008. 39.Jump up ^ Rinzler, Bouzereau, p. 36 40.Jump up ^ Rinzler, Bouzereau, "Script draft by David Koepp summary and commentary: April 23, 2007", p. 248–255 41.^ Jump up to: a b c Ann Donahue (January 2007). "Indiana Jones and the Curse of Development Hell". Premiere. 42.^ Jump up to: a b c d Jim Windolf (February 2008). "Keys to the Kingdom". Vanity Fair. Retrieved January 2, 2008. 43.Jump up ^ Patrick Lee (August 5, 2002). "M. Night Shyamalan had a sense that all Signs pointed to Mel Gibson". Science Fiction Weekly. Archived from the original on October 11, 2007. Retrieved July 17, 2007. 44.Jump up ^ Ken Plume (May 17, 2002). "IGN FilmForce Exclusive: Has Indy IV Found Its Writer?". IGN. Retrieved January 2, 2007. 45.^ Jump up to: a b Jim Windolf (December 2, 2007). "Q&A: Steven Spielberg". Vanity Fair. Retrieved December 2, 2007. 46.^ Jump up to: a b Rinzler, Bouzereau, Chapter 12: "Mr. Jones's Wild Ride: June to December 2007", p. 254–295 47.^ Jump up to: a b Jim Windolf (January 2, 2008). "Q&A: George Lucas". Vanity Fair. Retrieved January 2, 2007. 48.^ Jump up to: a b Piccalo, Gina (October 3, 2007). "'Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull': A primer". Los Angeles Times. Retrieved July 17, 2007. 49.Jump up ^ Ed Stannard (June 4, 2007). "Casting call creates excitement far and wide". New Haven Register. 50.^ Jump up to: a b c "Indy's Worldwide Trek". Fandango. Archived from the original on April 21, 2008. Retrieved May 9, 2008. 51.Jump up ^ Kevin Dayton (July 14, 2007). "'Indiana Jones' having big impact on the Big Island". The Honolulu Advertiser. Retrieved July 17, 2007. 52.Jump up ^ Jamyes Song (July 14, 2007). "Ford can still fit into Indy's trousers". USA Today. Retrieved September 30, 2007. 53.Jump up ^ Maureen Naylor (October 9, 2007). "Indiana Jones Will Be Filmed in Fresno". ABC30. Retrieved October 10, 2007. 54.Jump up ^ "A Hollywood Movie Crew Is Leaving Fresno". ABC30. October 12, 2007. Retrieved October 12, 2007. 55.^ Jump up to: a b Todd Gilchrist, Eric Moro (October 9, 2007). "Indy IV Winding Down". IGN. Retrieved October 10, 2007. 56.Jump up ^ "Indiana Jones 4 Reshoots?". SlashFilm. February 27, 2008. Retrieved February 29, 2008. 57.Jump up ^ "Come Lie With Me". Empire. January 3, 2003. pp. 80–1. 58.Jump up ^ Nick de Semlyen, Ian Freer, Chris Hewitt, Ian Nathan, Sam Toy (September 29, 2006). "A Race Against Time: Indiana Jones IV". Empire. p. 100. 59.Jump up ^ "Is Dan Bradley stunt coordinator for Indy 4?". TheRaider.net. September 4, 2007. Retrieved September 11, 2007. 60.Jump up ^ "Exclusive: B-Movie Feel For Indy IV". Empire. September 9, 2003. Retrieved February 28, 2007. 61.Jump up ^ Chrissy Iley (April 27, 2008). "Keeping up with Indiana Jones". The Observer (London). Retrieved April 30, 2008. 62.Jump up ^ Derrik J. Lang/Associated Press (May 22, 2008). "'Indiana Jones' and the computer-generated jungle". Seattle Times. Retrieved October 11, 2008. 63.Jump up ^ Patrick Kolan (October 29, 2008). "The Indiana Jones 4 Post-Mortem". IGN. Retrieved October 30, 2008. 64.Jump up ^ "News, Etc.". Empire. March 2008. pp. 16–17. 65.Jump up ^ "'Indy 4' Recording Sessions are Over". jwfan.com. March 6, 2008. Retrieved March 9, 2008. 66.Jump up ^ Jon Burlingame (January 5, 2009). "John Williams". Variety. Retrieved January 20, 2009. 67.Jump up ^ Peter Kim (March 5, 2008). "'Indiana Jones' movie to use professor's musical invention". Daily Illini. Retrieved May 6, 2008. 68.Jump up ^ "Kingdom of the Crystal Skull soundtrack". MovieMusic. Retrieved April 1, 2008. 69.Jump up ^ Tatiana Siegel, Anne Thompson (February 28, 2007). "Cannes premiere for 'Indiana Jones'". Variety. Retrieved February 29, 2008. 70.Jump up ^ Stephanie Sanchez (March 10, 2008). "Indiana Jones Second Trailer Coming!". IESB. Retrieved March 11, 2008. 71.Jump up ^ David M. Halbfinger (March 12, 2008). "Studios Announce a Deal to Help Cinemas Go 3-D". New York Times. Retrieved March 12, 2008. 72.Jump up ^ Robert Sanchez (October 9, 2008). "IESB Chats with The Master — Steven Spielberg!". IESB. Retrieved February 9, 2008. 73.^ Jump up to: a b "The 25 Most Exciting Movies of 2008". Empire. Retrieved February 9, 2008. 74.Jump up ^ "Indiana casting a surprise for Allen". Television New Zealand. Retrieved May 6, 2008. 75.Jump up ^ "Court Adventure for Indiana Jones". Sky News. October 3, 2007. Archived from the original on October 11, 2007. Retrieved October 3, 2007. 76.Jump up ^ "Extra! Extra! Dancing Russian spills beans on Indy secrets". The Guardian (London). September 30, 2007. Retrieved September 29, 2007. 77.Jump up ^ "'Indiana Jones' lawsuit settled". USA Today. October 3, 2007. Retrieved October 3, 2007. 78.Jump up ^ "Police probe "Indiana Jones" theft mystery: report". Reuters. October 3, 2007. Retrieved October 3, 2007. 79.Jump up ^ "Man pleads guilty in theft of 'Indiana Jones' movie materials". International Herald Tribune. November 2, 2007. Archived from the original on November 2, 2007. Retrieved November 2, 2007. 80.^ Jump up to: a b "Indy Backed By Major Companies in Global Licensing and Promotional Program". IndianaJones.com. June 18, 2007. Retrieved June 18, 2007. 81.^ Jump up to: a b Claudia Eller (April 21, 2008). "Ford, Lucas, Spielberg on risky quest for treasure". Los Angeles Times. Archived from the original on April 22, 2008. Retrieved April 21, 2008. 82.^ Jump up to: a b c Mary Ellen Podmolik (May 9, 2008). "Indiana Jones and the inescapable ads". Chicago Tribune. Retrieved May 11, 2008. 83.Jump up ^ "IndyCar Driver Marco Andretti To Run 'Indiana Jones' Livery For Indy 500". PaddockTalk.com. May 2, 2008. Retrieved May 6, 2008. 84.Jump up ^ "Limited-Edition Indiana Jones M&M’S Brand Candies and Snickers Bars Whip Into Stores for the Highly Anticipated Release of Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull". M&M. Retrieved April 15, 2009. 85.Jump up ^ "THE RACE: Dodge Challenger 500". Jayski. Retrieved April 15, 2009. 86.Jump up ^ "Friends of the World Heritage Adventure Quiz". Archived from the original on October 15, 2008. 87.Jump up ^ Friends of World Heritage Teams Up with Indiana Jones to Offer Travelers the Chance to Follow in Indy's Footsteps. Prweb.com. Retrieved on January 14, 2012. 88.Jump up ^ Boucher, Tracey (November 9, 2013). "Disneyland's new feature "Indiana Jones Summer of Hidden Mysteries"". Los Angeles Times. Retrieved November 9, 2013. 89.Jump up ^ "New Packaging whipped up for Indy". Star Wars.com. October 10, 2007. Archived from the original on January 27, 2008. Retrieved February 2, 2008. 90.Jump up ^ "Indiana Jones Merchandising". TheRaider.net. Retrieved April 7, 2008. 91.Jump up ^ "Indiana Jones Playing Cards". Cartamundi. Archived from the original on February 7, 2008. Retrieved December 12, 2007. 92.Jump up ^ Stuart Dredge (February 13, 2008). "Hands on with THQ Wireless' Indiana Jones mobile game". PocketGamer.co.uk. Retrieved February 19, 2008. 93.Jump up ^ LucasArts. "Indiana Jones". Lucas Arts. Retrieved July 22, 2007. 94.Jump up ^ LucasArts (July 27, 2007). "If Family Adventure Has a Name, It Must Be LEGO Indiana Jones: The Videogame". Lucas Arts. Retrieved February 15, 2008. 95.Jump up ^ "Raiders of the Lost Brick". Lego. Retrieved May 25, 2008. 96.Jump up ^ "Indiana Jones". Pinball News. March 20, 2008. Retrieved March 20, 2008. 97.Jump up ^ "YoungIndy.com". Paramount Pictures/Lucasfilm Ltd. Retrieved February 4, 2008. 98.Jump up ^ James Rollins (2008). Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull. Del Rey Books. ISBN 978-0-345-50128-8. 99.Jump up ^ "Indiana Jones Junior Novelizations On the Way". StarWars.com. February 19, 2008. Archived from the original on February 25, 2008. Retrieved February 19, 2008. 100.Jump up ^ "Dark Horse Comics for May". Comics Continuum. February 13, 2008. Retrieved February 15, 2008. 101.Jump up ^ "Indiana Jones and the Magazine". Scoop.diamondgalleries.com. Retrieved February 9, 2008. 102.^ Jump up to: a b "Indy's Latest Comes to Blu-Ray and DVD October 14th". StarWars.com. August 12, 2008. Archived from the original on August 19, 2008. Retrieved August 20, 2008. 103.Jump up ^ Dave Foster (September 17, 2008). "Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (UK BD) in November". DVD Times. Retrieved September 18, 2008. 104.Jump up ^ Gaudiosi, John (September 18, 2012). "Indiana Jones Blu-ray Debut Shows How Hollywood Used To Get Action Movies Right". Forbes. 105.Jump up ^ "Indiana Jones 4 DVD and Blu-ray Exclusives". TheRaider.net. October 10, 2008. Retrieved October 11, 2008. 106.Jump up ^ "Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull". The Numbers. Retrieved October 31, 2008. 107.Jump up ^ Gardner, Eriq (December 7, 2012). "'Indiana Jones' Lawsuit Seeks Hollywood Profits from Alleged Crystal Skull Theft (Exclusive)". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved December 9, 2012. 108.Jump up ^ Pamela McClintock (May 23, 2008). "'Jones' grosses $25 mil on Thursday". Variety. Retrieved May 24, 2008. 109.Jump up ^ "Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (2008) – Weekend Box Office Results". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved May 26, 2008. 110.Jump up ^ "Movies With the Widest Openings at the Box Office". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved May 26, 2008. 111.Jump up ^ Dean Goodman (May 26, 2008). ""Indiana Jones" hits $311 million worldwide". Reuters. Retrieved May 26, 2008. 112.Jump up ^ "2008 DOMESTIC GROSSES". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved January 4, 2009. 113.Jump up ^ "2008 WORLDWIDE GROSSES". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved September 16, 2008. 114.Jump up ^ "DOMESTIC GROSSES". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved February 19, 2010. 115.Jump up ^ "WORLDWIDE GROSSES". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved February 19, 2010. 116.Jump up ^ "Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (2008): Reviews". Metacritic. Retrieved May 23, 2008. 117.Jump up ^ Joshua Rich (May 22, 2008). "'Indiana Jones 4' Digs Big Box Office". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved October 11, 2008. 118.Jump up ^ Roger Ebert (May 18, 2008). "Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull". Chicago Sun-Times. Retrieved May 19, 2008. 119.Jump up ^ Leonard Maltin's Movie Guide 2009, p. 669. Amazon.com. Retrieved on January 14, 2012. 120.Jump up ^ "Empire's Indiana Jones And The Kingdom Of The Crystal Skull Movie Review". empireonline.com. Retrieved October 1, 2014. 121.Jump up ^ James Berardinelli. "Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull". Reel Views. Retrieved May 19, 2008. 122.Jump up ^ At the Movies: Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull. Abc.net.au. Retrieved on January 14, 2012. 123.^ Jump up to: a b David Germain (May 18, 2008). "'Indiana Jones' debut survives Cannes critics". Associated Press. Retrieved May 29, 2008. 124.Jump up ^ Scott Bowles (May 11, 2008). "'Indiana Jones' gets mixed reviews on the Web". USA Today. Retrieved May 30, 2008. 125.Jump up ^ Dade Hayes (December 9, 2008). "Critics Choice favors 'Milk,' 'Button'". Variety. Retrieved December 9, 2008. 126.Jump up ^ "Visual Effects Society". IESB.net. January 19, 2009. Retrieved January 19, 2009. 127.Jump up ^ Empire's 500 Greatest Movies Of All Time. Empireonline.com (December 5, 2006). Retrieved on 2012-01-14. 128.Jump up ^ "Nominations for the 35th Annual Saturn Awards". Academy of Science Fiction, Fantasy & Horror Films. Retrieved March 17, 2009. 129.Jump up ^ "51st Grammy Awards". Grammy.com. Archived from the original on February 7, 2009. Retrieved February 10, 2009. 130.Jump up ^ "29th Annual Golden Raspberry Award Winners". Razzies. Retrieved July 4, 2010. 131.Jump up ^ "Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull: Award Wins and Nominations". IMDb. Retrieved July 4, 2010. 132.Jump up ^ "Worst Sequels of All Time". Comcast.com. Retrieved July 4, 2010. 133.Jump up ^ "The 20 Worst Sequels to Good Movies". Paste magazine. Retrieved July 4, 2010. 134.Jump up ^ "Top 10 Worst Movie Sequels". listverse.com. Retrieved July 4, 2010. 135.Jump up ^ "Indiana angers Russian communists". BBC News Online. May 24, 2008. Retrieved May 25, 2008. 136.Jump up ^ "Indiana Jones and the Propaganda Machine". Russia Today. May 23, 2008. Retrieved May 26, 2008. 137.Jump up ^ "Steven Spielberg: "I'm Russian. But that doesn't explain a thing."". Komsomolskaya Pravda. May 24, 2008. Retrieved May 26, 2008. 138.Jump up ^ "Califican en Perú de ofensivos errores en Indiana Jones". El Universal. May 30, 2008. Retrieved May 26, 2008. 139.Jump up ^ Críticas de 'Indiana Jones y el reino de la calavera de cristal' (2008). FilmAffinity. Retrieved on January 14, 2012. 140.Jump up ^ Carl Cortez (October 9, 2008). "South Park — Season Twelve — The China Probrem". iF Magazine. Archived from the original on January 1, 2010. Retrieved October 9, 2008. 141.Jump up ^ "‘Jump the Shark,’ Meet ‘Nuke the Fridge’". Newsweek. July 14, 2008. Retrieved July 7, 2008. 142.Jump up ^ "The Top 10 Everything Of 2008". Time. November 3, 2008. Retrieved May 5, 2010. 143.^ Jump up to: a b "Spielberg: More Indy & Jurassic Park?". Empire. October 26, 2011. Retrieved June 29, 2015. 144.Jump up ^ "Bryan Curtis (January 17, 2012). "George Lucas Is Ready to Roll the Credits". The New York Times. Retrieved January 17, 2012. 145.Jump up ^ "Indiana Jones rides into Cannes". Reuters. May 17, 2008. Retrieved May 29, 2008. 146.Jump up ^ Shawn Adler (September 16, 2008). "Shia LaBeouf Defends 'Nuking The Fridge' And Other Fantastical 'Indy 4' Moments". MTV. Retrieved September 16, 2008. 147.Jump up ^ "Cannes 2010: Shia LaBeouf: We botched the last Indiana Jones". Los Angeles Times. May 15, 2010. 148.Jump up ^ Gell, Aaron (August 2011). "Shia LaBeouf: Hollywood's Last Bad Boy". Details. Retrieved May 10, 2013. 149.Jump up ^ McClintock, Pamela (August 15, 2012). "Shia LaBeouf Regrets Spielberg Dig, Slams Studio System: 'They Stick a Finger Up Your A--'". Hollywood Reporter. 150.Jump up ^ "Steven Spielberg and Harrison Ford announce new Indiana Jones movie". Entertainment Weekly. March 15, 2016. Retrieved March 16, 2016. Further reading Rinzler, J.W.; Laurent Bouzereau (2008). The Complete Making of Indiana Jones. Random House. ISBN 978-0-09-192661-8. External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull. Wikiquote has quotations related to: Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull Official website Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull at Lucasfilm.com Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull at the Internet Movie Database Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull at AllMovie Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull at Rotten Tomatoes Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull at Metacritic Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull at Box Office Mojo Category:2008 films Category:English-language films Category:2000s action films Category:2000s adventure films Category:2000s science fiction films Category:American action films Category:American adventure films Category:American films Category:Soft science fiction films Category:Ancient astronauts in fiction Category:Cold War films Category:Film scores by John Williams Category:Films about extraterrestrial life Category:Films about old age Category:Films directed by Steven Spielberg Category:Films produced by Frank Marshall Category:Films set in 1957 Category:Films set in Connecticut Category:Films set in Nevada Category:Films set in Peru Category:Films shot in Argentina Category:Films shot in Foz do Iguaçu Category:Films shot in California Category:Films shot in Connecticut Category:Films shot in Hawaii Category:Films shot in Los Angeles, California Category:Films shot in New Mexico Category:Films using computer-generated imagery Category:Indiana Jones films Category:Lucasfilm films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Parallel universes in fiction Category:Roswell UFO incident in fiction Category:Screenplays by David Koepp Category:American sequel films Category:Treasure hunt films